worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Karlsland
right|300px In the Strike Witches universe, the Imperial Government of Karlsland (帝政カールスラント?, teisei kaarusuranto) is a major power located in the center of Europe. In a sense, it is analogous to the German Empire. A militaristic nation that is constantly in a pseudo-state of war, the social status of its military personnel is high. At the same time, it is enthusiastically nationalist and, in part due the Emperor Frederick IV's neophiliac disposition, it produces many high-performance weapons by means of high-technology. Karlsland has been fighting against the Neuroi since early on and is said to boast the greatest military might in Europe. In the present war too, it has became a central military power in mankind's Allied Forces. However, currently most of its territory has fallen under the control of the Neuroi. Karlsland kept up with a desperate defensive war, but the military might of the Neuroi was overwhelming. When he concluded that it would be impossible to defend the country to the end, Emperor Frederick IV implemented the Operation Bifrost in accordance with what had been planned for some time. The Operation Bifrost consisted of two operations - the Small Bifrost and the Great Bifrost. In the Small Bifrost, the imperial capital Berlin was abandoned and the residents in the area were made to escape from the Neuroi's predicted course. In the Great Bifrost, the entire Karlsland was evacuated, taking shelter in the Neue Karlsland that was under construction in South Liberion. Afterwards, it began amassing its its remaining forces and engaging into recapture operations. Karlsland is the first in doing things like promptly forming Witch teams. Ironically, the reason why it can continue to deploy many Witches to Joint Fighter teams in various places is because it lost a country to protect. Most Witches from Karlsland wear uniforms loosly inspired by World War 2-era Germany. Erica's Black uniform resembles that worn famously by Luftwaffe mechanics during the early stages of the conflict and Minna's green uniform resembles that of the Wehrmacht. Its national insignia is a black "X", similar to a tilted Luftwaffe Balkenkreuz. However, unlike it's real world counterpart, Karlsland has no plans for radical crimes against humanity and harbors no feelings of Antisemitism. . Luftwaffe The Luftwaffe is a monthly PR serial run in Karlsland. It focuses on popular and well known aces of the Karlsland Air force and their affiliations. Karlslander Witches #Adelheid #Gertrud Barkhorn (501st) #Heinrike Beer #Oswalda Boelcke (First Neuroi War) #Huberta von Bonin (503rd) #Hanna Dortenmann #Adolfine Galland #Franziska Gotz #Erica Hartmann (501st) #Ursula Hartmann (507th) #Maxi Immelmann (First Neuroi War) #Ottilie Kittel (503rd) #Waltrud Krupinski (502nd) #Karla-Heinrike Langer #Helma Lennartz #Helmina Lent #Friederica Losigkeit #Charlotte Lueder #Hanna-Justina Marseille (31st) #Wera Mölders #Rudolfine Müller #Edytha Neumann #Hanna Philine #Friederike Porsche #Raisa Pöttgen (31st) #Gundula Rall (502nd) #Edytha Roßmann (502nd) #Hanna U. Rudel #Rike Sachsenberg #Heinrike Prinzessin zu Sayn-Wittgenstein (506th) #Heidemarie W. Schnaufer #Wendelin Schröer #Wulfhilda Tonne #Theodora Weissenberger #Johanna Wiese #Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke (501st) Gallery Flag of Karlsland.svg|Flag of Karlsland Insignia of Karlsland.svg|Insignia of Karlsland Forces Category:Nations